Annabeth 's story
by jamie10045745
Summary: how did annabeth felt when percy disappared? how did she felt when luke betrayed her? annabeth"s story everybody...
1. Chapter 1

author's note; Hey, guys! this is one of my first fanfics and I'm really excited. I know I'm not a really good writer but please review! It's very important me how you feel about this story.

I don't own any of the characters in this story.

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I ran all the way to cabin three. It was still pretty early so Percy was still sleeping. I was feeling very perky since I started dating Percy.

I flung opened the door to cabin three.

"Wake up , seaweed brain.", I said in a sing along voice.

I went over to Percy's bunk. But something was wrong. There was nobody in the bunk!

"Percy, where are you?' I yelled.

"This so not funny, seaweed brain."

No answer.

I searched the whole cabin. And the beach and the strawberry field.

Finally, I gave up. I gaze up at the sky. Why didn't thought of it earlier? It was probably a trick that one of the gods did. Lots of the gods would LOVE to hurt me or Percy. Hera, Dionysus, Ares and even my mom: Athena.

"Curse you!" I yelled at the sky.

"Why did you have to take him? We only been together a few months." I stamped my foot.

I was about to curse really badly when Chiron came galloping.

"Annabeth child , I heard you cursing the gods. Is everything allright?"

"Alright? Percy's disappeared. Gone!", I wailed.

"What are you talking about child? Percy was perfectly fine last night. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I searched the whole camp."tears were running my cheek.

'Oh, Percy.",I thought as Chiron escorted me to the Big House.

'Where are you? Why did you have to leave me?'

Iclosed my eyes and I could almost see his raven- black hair and his sea green eyes that I falled in love with five years ago. I could his voice and his laugh...

Chiron quickly, spread the news about Percy. Everbody was shocked when they heard the news. Even the Ares camper seemed despressed when they heard the news.

An urgent meeting was quickly started. The senior counselers, Grover, Rachel and Chiron were talking in the pingpong room.

"We'll send out groups satyrs to find Percy."

Rachel nodded. " I can't see anything from the future so it's important to send lots of searchers."

Connor nodded too."If Rachel can't see anything searching is the only way to find Percy."

I was too miserable to say anything when Clarisse called my name.

"Chase!" She snapped her fingers.

I snapped out of my misery.

"Yo, Chase. Concentrate. We'll here to find your boyfriend back.", Clarisse said impatiently.

And to my horror, I bursted in to tears.

I could feel sympathic gazes from my friends.

Then Rachel said something really unexpected.

"Annabeth you need to snap out of this. The only way to find Percyagain is to stay strong. Feeling sorry won't help you a thing. Percy needs you to stay strong and brave."

This caught my attention. Percy needed me. Or else we'll never see each other again.

"You're right ,Rach. Thanks."

i wiped my tears and looked out the window.

'I swear, I will find Percy again. I swear at the river Styx."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthor's note: Hey, guys! The last chapter had some grammer mistakes and I'm really sorry about it! I promise I'll do better.

Again, please REVIEW! It really helps me.

Annabeth P.O.V.

"Can't this thing go any faster? I shouted at Butch over the wind.

"Well ,if you wan to die." he answered.

We were heading to the Grand Canyon where we hope Percy was.

Oh, Percy. Every time she think of his raven black hair and sea-green eyes she wanted to cry like a two years old. He been gone for three days, and Annabeth starting to feel weak and hopeless.

No, she couldn't give up like this. Percy needed her to stay strong. She had to l find her boyfriend back so she could punch him, and kiss him for leaving her like that.

"Landing in few seconds." Butch yelled.

I grabbed the chariot tightly as it was three kids standing... but where was Percy? Anger bubbled in her stomach as the chariot landed.

I ran out of the chariot before it even fully stopped. I pulled out my knife and ran to the three kids.

"Where is he?" I demanded at a blond boy.

"Where's who?" he said blankly.

I looked at the two other kids a boy and a girl. They were probably demigods. But their protector Gleeson Hedge was nowhere in sight.

"What about Gleeson? Where is your protector Gleesom Hedge?" I asked.

The other boy with curly black hair cleared his throat and said

"He was taken by some... tornado things."

"Venti."The blond boy corrected. "Storm spirits."

I arched an eyebrow. "You mean anemoi thuellai? That's the Greek term. who are you, and what happened?"

The boy did his best to explain but he seemed nervous. Probably, because she was glaring with her intense gray eyes.

I wasn't pleased when he finished his story. "No,no,no! She told me he would be here. She told me if I came here I'd find the answer."

It couldn't be true. Where was Percy?

Butch grunted."Annabeth check it out." He pointed to the blond guy's left feet.

He ws wearing only one shoe. ONE SHOE!

"The guy with one shoe. He's the answer." Butch said.

Butch was right. She promised the guy was one shoe was the answer to all of this. But where was seaweed brain?

"No Butch ." I insisted. "He can't be. I was tricked"

I glared at the sky screaming and cursing. The sky rumbled.

"Annabeth , we gotta get this three to camp and figure things out there. Those storm spirit might come back.", Butch said glancing at the sky.

I fumed. As much I hated those kids I knew Butch was right..

"Fine." I gave them a resentful look. "We'll settle this later." I told the blond boy.

I spun on my heel and stomped toward the chariot.

The new kids were talking. Probably about what a moron she was. She could care less. All she care right now was finding Percy. Tears ran down my cheek. Curse Hera. Why did she had to take Percy?

Why? Why? Why not somebody else for a change?


End file.
